


Snapped Bracelets

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [9]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twin Vale Apartments, First Time Blow Jobs, Jelly Bracelets, M/M, No Editting we die like men, sex bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Mitchell and Darius are trying to declutter to move both of them into Mitchell's room, and Darius finds some of his things from high school, including some jelly bracelets.
Relationships: Darius/Mitchell (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 5





	Snapped Bracelets

Mitchell dug through the cardboard box in front of him, dumping its contents into the trash. He set the empty box aside, moving to the next one. As he was half way through deciding what to toss, he heard the sound of soft footsteps heading toward him, and he looked up. Darius was standing in his doorway, his hands on the doorframe as he leaned in. “Bro,” he started, a big grin coming up. “I found the box with all the shit I wore in high school.”

Mitchell raised his eyebrows, dumping the box he’d been digging through into the trash and setting the empty one on top of the other empty one. He pushed himself into a standing position and walked up to Darius, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. “Alright, shorty, let’s see what you still have.” Darius pouted a little, and Mitchell wrapped his arm around Darius as they headed down the hall. He followed his boyfriend into the wreck that is Darius’s room, and he took in the lack of posters and other things on the walls. It was weird to see, but it looked like they were stacked up on his desk. “Alright, Dare, where’s this time capsule of your bad fashion?”

Darius rolled his eyes, mumbling “Really? I’m not the one who’s dressed like a frat bro his whole life.” He kicked aside boxes, grabbing one of the bigger ones. He placed it on the bed, pulling out the stack of jelly bracelets and sliding them up his arm. “God, I forgot I used to wear these,” he said, pulling out a bright sky blue pair of skinny jeans. “Okay, so I had a fashion sense, it’s… just not holding up to age, I guess.” He tossed some of the clothing behind him towards the pile that was to be thrown out. He held up a pair of plaid shorts, then held them up to himself. He tossed them toward the pile of dirty clothes in the other corner, figuring they could use a wash after being boxed up for years. He sorted through the clothes, Mitchell seemingly deep in thought as he watched.

Mitchell slid up behind Darius, wrapping his arms around Darius’s waist and he held him tight. “How mad would you be if I snapped one of your bracelets?” he asked, practically whispering. “You know what they mean, right?”

Darius chuckled to himself, leaning back and making Mitchell hold him up. “Of course I know, Mitch. There’s a reason I have the colors I do.”

Mitchell let him finish going through that box, still holding him and then snatched the purple bracelet, a gentle tug making the cheap plastic snap. He held it up for Darius to see, then tossed it onto the trash pile. “Gimme them lips, short stack.”

Darius rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh in Mitchell’s face. He pushed Mitchell back a step as he turned around. “Alright, you big bromo.” He grabbed the front of Mitchell’s shirt, getting his face closer. Darius wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s neck, pressing their lips together gently. Mitchell held him, and Darius flicked his tongue out, wrinkling his nose up at Mitchell’s chapped lips. “You need chapstick,” he said, pulling back. “I’m not making out with sandpaper lips.”

Mitchell chuckled a little, kissing Darius again. “Alright, if you wanna be prissy.” He let go of Darius, looking around to try to find a place to help. “Aren’t you supposed to be cutting down on the mess so we can move your shit into my room?” he asked, not understanding the controlled chaos sorting system.

Darius sighed, making wide sweeps with his arms that didn’t really help explain. “Over there’s the trash, that’s laundry, those are boxes that I’m still thinking about, those are boxes I’m keeping, and those are boxes I haven’t gone through.”

Mitchell returned to his room to grab the roll of trash bags, helping Darius by at least giving him some clean floor space. He tossed the blue skinny jeans into the laundry pile but otherwise just bagged up all the trash and set the bag outside Darius’s door. He then set to bagging up the laundry, their hampers too small for the amount of clothes that would need a wash before being put away. With his help, the organized chaos started to just look organized, and he set to the other tasks he could do. He slid Darius’s dresser into his room while his boyfriend was still obsessively combining boxes of things he wanted to keep.

By the time Mitchell had moved all the furniture over, Darius was carrying a few boxes, setting them into their closet. Mitchell sorted through his last box, tossing it too. He hated clutter, and most of the things he’d had saved were stupid little things he’d made at one point or gifts from exes that he’d just never thrown out, tossing them into a box to be forgotten. With everything cleaned up, his room was already starting to look like theirs. Darius set up his little knick knacks on his dresser, a few figures on the desk and books behind his laptop plugged in in front of them. Darius dropped his backpack next to the dresser by the door, and then gave Mitchell a big smile, looking a little tired. They chatted a little, just debating whether or not certain items belonged where they were and about Darius’s posters. When Darius yawned mid-word, though, Mitchell held up his hands, leaving the room for a second. “I’ll be right back, bro,” he called, his bare feet loud on the hardwood floor. Darius heard the coffee maker, and the sound of a spoon clinking in his mug, then Mitchell came back, handing him a cup of coffee. “Here you go, sweetie.” he said, kissing the top of Darius’s head. “I’ll hang up the posters, you just get some caffeine in you.”

Darius sipped at the coffee, half-sitting on the edge of the desk, watching Mitchell through his lashes. “That’s crooked,” he said, taking a long sip. “Left side needs to be a little higher.”

Mitchell mumbled something under his breath, fixing the poster, then he took a step back, nodding to himself. He picked one more poster to hang up, then rolled up the others. It kept his simplicity and clutter-free mindset, but let Darius have some influence.

Darius finished his cup, leaving the mug on his desk as he swapped the pillows on the bed, giving himself the proper side, the one further from the door. Mitchell watched him, waiting to see him look fully awake. “We can pick out new sheets and pillowcases this week, maybe Thursday when you don’t have class and I get home earlier.” Mitchell said, taking Darius’s nod to mean he was awake enough.

Mitchell caught Darius’s hand, snapping the blue bracelet with his free hand. He tossed it into the wastebasket by the desk, and he smirked at Darius. “Didn’t take you for someone who’d wear the real raunchy ones, but I’m glad for it,” he said, kissing Darius again. “Doesn’t have to be right now, maybe before dinner?”

Darius rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself. “Mitch, go shower.” He shooed him, unsurprised when Mitchell started stripping right there, tossing his clothes into the hamper before grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom. Darius took his mug to the kitchen, making himself another coffee and drinking it as he waited, knowing Mitchell would find him.

Mitchell had his towel slung low on his hips, and he looked good. Working in construction had kept up his muscles from wrestling in high school, and despite a little bit of softness from a not great diet, he still looked so good to Darius. “Sup, Doc?” Mitchell asked, running a hand through his hair and shaking it, water flying from it. “Needed a refill?”

Darius set his mug in the sink, taking Mitchell’s hand in his. Without a word, he lead Mitchell to their room, and he pushed Mitchell toward the bed. Mitchell sat on the very edge, his towel under his ass but the tuck coming undone and barely keeping him covered. Darius kneeled in front of him, blushing, and he slid the towel aside, the smell of Mitchell’s soap strong in the air. He stroked Mitchell’s half-hard cock, looking up at his boyfriend with a little bit of hesitation. “I’ve never…” Darius started, trailing off.

Mitchell shrugged, trying to be calm as Darius stroked him. “That’s fine, dude, I’m not expecting sword swallower shit. Fuck, I’d be happy with you just kissing it, at this point.” He rubbed his knuckles over Darius’s cheek stubble, his dick twitching as Darius looked up at him through his lashes, the head of his cock within licking distance. “Fuck bro, you look so hot,” Mitchell whispered, quickly going from mostly hard to completely hard.

Darius slid forward, nervously wrapping his lips around the tip. He’d watched enough porn and read enough dumb articles as a teen to know some of how to do it, but the thought of putting a dick in his mouth was so strange to him. He kept stroking the rest of Mitchell’s shaft, his lips sliding down an inch before he slid back, his tongue tracing over the cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, slowly working his way from only taking the first two inches to sucking on most of Mitchell’s cock, still stroking it with a couple fingers to keep what wasn’t in his mouth feeling good. He let Mitchell put his big hand on his head.

Mitchell shifted slightly, getting comfortable and just watching Darius. “Fuck, are you sure you’ve never done this before? You’re putting your whole soul into it, Dare, and it’s fucking hot.” His fingers tensed, pulling at the short hair on top of Darius’s head. At the compliment, Darius looked up at him, slid his hands both onto Mitchell’s thighs, and swallowed the last inch or two, gagging quietly. He was determined to give the best blowjob he could, though, and Mitchell groaned in appreciation.

Darius slid all the way down, forcing himself to swallow and managed to barely gag after a few tries, but it still didn’t work perfectly. Mitchell kept his grip on Darius’s hair, letting out curses and groans. It’d been a while for him, and the last time he’d had a blowjob it was garbage compared to how Darius was working his cock. He squeezed his free hand, grabbing a handful of the blanket as he tried to not immediately bust in Darius’s mouth after only a few minutes. When Darius looked up at him and slid one hand up, cupping and gently rolling his balls as he kept his mouth still moving, Mitchell couldn’t help but moan out loudly, “Shit, you’re gonna—“ before Darius swallowed him completely, and even trying to think about everything to ignore how good it felt didn’t work. He let go of Darius’s hair, cupping the back of his head instead as he groaned, unable to put together words to warn his boyfriend.

Darius jumped a little at the feeling of the first shot hitting the back of his throat, forcing himself to swallow. He tried to stay down as far as he could to avoid having to taste the cum. When he felt Mitchell soften, he gave his cock a final stroke from root to tip, making sure to get every last drop of cum, then audibly swallowed, kissing the head of Mitchell’s dick.

Breathing hard, Mitchell looked down at him, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “That was real gay, my guy,” he said, breaking into laughter. “Fucking great, best head I’ve ever gotten, but real gay.” Darius rolled his eyes, using Mitchell’s thighs to stand up and slamming the door behind him when he walked out. “No, baby, come back!” Mitchell yelled after him, still laughing. “You’re so sexy, boyfriend!”


End file.
